Orange County, North Carolina
Orange County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 133,801. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 85 US Route 70 US Route 70 Business US Route 501 North Carolina Highway 49 North Carolina Highway 54 North Carolina Highway 57 North Carolina Highway 86 North Carolina Highway 157 North Carolina Highway 751 Geography Adjacent counties Durham County (east) Person County (north) Caswell County (northwest) Chatham County (south) Alamance County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 69.73% White (93,299) 12.35% Black or African American (16,524) 8.29% Hispanic or Latino (11,092) 7.33% Asian (9,807) 2.30% Other (3,079) 12.1% (16,189) of Orange County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Orange County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 51 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.47 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Carrboro - 19,582 Chapel Hill - 57,233 Hillsborough - 6,087 CDPs Efland - 734 Unincorporated communities Blackwood Buckhorn Caldwell Calvander Carr Cedar Grove Dogwood Acres Eno Eubanks Hurdle Mills McDade Miles Oaks Schley Teer University Walkers Landing White Cross Windy Hill Farm Climate Fun facts * Orange County is one of North Carolina's biggest Democrat strongholds and one of the most liberal in the Southeast. Chapel Hill and Carrboro have a reputation for being two of the most liberal communities in the Southern United States. Carrboro was the first municipality in North Carolina to elect an openly gay mayor, Mike Nelson (who also served as an Orange County commissioner from 2006 to 2010), and the first municipality in the state to grant domestic-partner benefits to same-sex couples. In October 2002, Carrboro was among the first municipalities in the South to pass resolutions opposing the Iraq War and the USA PATRIOT Act. Orange County voted 78.98% against Amendment 1. This was the highest vote against a constitutional ban on same-sex marriage of any county in the United States, even higher than San Francisco in 2008. * Efland Ruritan Club hosts most of the community's activities, including an annual rodeo and the 4th of July and Christmas parades. The club was charted on December 7, 1981 and Ben Lloyd (former County Commissioner and Farmer) was its first president. * During the 1960s, the UNC campus was the location of significant political protest. Prior to the passage of the Civil Rights Act of 1964, protests about local racial segregation which began quietly in Franklin Street restaurants led to mass demonstrations and disturbance. The climate of civil unrest prompted the 1963 Speaker Ban Law prohibiting speeches by communists on state campuses in North Carolina. The law was immediately criticized by University Chancellor William Brantley Aycock and University President William Friday, but was not reviewed by the North Carolina General Assembly until 1965. Small amendments to allow "infrequent" visits failed to placate the student body, especially when the university's board of trustees overruled new Chancellor Paul Frederick Sharp's decision to allow speaking invitations to Marxist speaker Herbert Aptheker and civil liberties activist Frank Wilkinson; however, the two speakers came to Chapel Hill anyway. Wilkinson spoke off campus, while more than 1,500 students viewed Aptheker's speech across a low campus wall at the edge of campus, christened "Dan Moore's Wall" by The Daily Tar Heel for Governor Dan K. Moore. A group of UNC students along with Aptheker and Williamson filed a lawsuit in U.S. federal court, and on February 20, 1968, the Speaker Ban Law was struck down. ** In 1968, only a year after its schools became fully integrated, Chapel Hill became the first predominantly white municipality in the country to elect a black mayor, Howard Lee. Lee served from 1969 until 1975 and, among other things, helped establish Chapel Hill Transit, the town's bus system. * The Orange County Electric Mills are located near Blackwood. Category:North Carolina Counties